Remnant's Wingman
by Avetho
Summary: Alex Savage learns he is one of a rare few with an ability he named Phase. Studying physics theory extensively, he devises a way to Phase to another dimension, scattering his existence into other universes after being frozen in time for a week. Jumping universes properly now, he sets out on his journey. He lands in one world however that he cannot leave alone, one called Remnant.


CHAPTER ONE

Introductions, Explanations, History and Clairvoyance.

O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O

"Wait, hang on, Clairvoyance? I don't have that!"

A/N: I know you don't, I thought that title sounded cool.

"Seriously Author?! You lie about me, so the story sounds cool?!"

A/N: Calm down, all in due time.

"So, I get Clairvoyance?"

A/N: No.

"Then why still?!"

A/N: Because I say so.

"... You know what? Screw this. Let's just start the story now."

A/N: Good. And just so the reader knows the format:

 **Bold text is important terminology.**

 _Italicised text is foreshadowing._

"Double quotes is normal speech."

'Single quotes is thinking.'

'{If telepathy is involved at all, this is how it is shown.}'

[System Messages are shown in this format.]

O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O

My name is Alex. Alex Savage, that is. I was born on Earth, in Fairbanks Alaska, actually. There are tales of _people exhibiting the strange ability to be somewhere at an impossibly fast speed_ , though that doesn't seem so odd these days with supersonic air travel being the norm. Mach Five airspeed isn't such a premium thing these days, you just need a nice cash flow from a somewhat cushy job and you can go across the pond in less than an hour. I should probably also say the year is 2028. Yellowstone went off a while ago, nothing really happened. The Middle East quieted down, nuclear weapons were decommissioned across the globe, heck, even America and Russia got rid of all of theirs. Tectonic plate activity got a lot more frequent but went down in intensity by several magnitudes, tropical storms are so much milder but far more frequent too, almost like the planet is mellowing out and spreading weather and geologic activity over long periods of time. Damages from those kinds of conditions are way down since it's weak enough humanity can handle it easy. But back to the main topic of discussion here.

 _I am different from almost everyone alive_ , other than the fact I speak over 20 different languages, excluding computer program languages. I accidentally discovered that I am one of those people you would find in these tall tales. If I focus, I can will myself to be somewhere within my field of vision, and I'm there in a small pillar of purple light and what appear to be floating pixels. Sapped a noticeable amount of my energy, but that went down with practice as the action became natural for me. Being a tinkerer myself, I decided to analyze just what makes my _ability_ tick, so to speak. I figured it had to do with **Theoretical Physics** , something like a portable **Wormhole** of sorts, so I researched Wormhole Science and Black-hole/White-hole physics, learning that I effectively _phase_ my body from one place to another along with _anything in contact or connected with me_ somehow that I don't _will to leave behind_. I default to not taking the air or ground with me, so therefore I **Phase** with my clothes and equipment from one place to another using a temporary **Micro Einstein-Rosen Bridge**. Now, if only I could _amplify_ this. I tried to imagine a location out of my field of view, and managed to successfully Phase over there, however I quickly learned that Phasing into a table in my cabin is not fun or a painless experience. See, in the summer time I was wearing shorts, and I tried Phasing from outside my cabin into my living room, and I Phased into the corner of a side-table, replacing the matter that made up one of the table legs. Feeling odd, I looked down and saw my leg attached to the table leg, so I carefully tried pulling away from it, just to find my skin ripping away partially. I screamed from the pain and pulled away quickly, thankfully keeping most of my skin, but I ran to treat it in the bathroom like any smart person would do. Suffice it to say, I built an **Amplifier** out of necessity to parse the destination spot for obstructions in very short time before each Phase. I also did so to alleviate the strain of what I have taken to calling **Viewless Phasing**.

Now, being one to believe in the _Multiverse Theory_ , I decided to try out adding the elusive **Exotic Matter** in Theoretical Physics to my Amplifier to attempt to bend _Space-Time_ and send me to a different _Dimension_ , you know, the Exotic Matter that NASA put into it's Alcubierre Drive prototypes. Too bad, it _froze me in time_ for a week until it ran out of Exotic Matter, and I should probably add I feel weird too, like if I was _suddenly spread out everywhere at once for a moment_. I just activated it to find out everything around me is dustier, including me, and a week has gone by. Not a thing I want to do. After catching up on the things I missed in that frozen week, I also came up with a _way to define the identification, or ID, of a universe_. I designated this universe as **"World 0 - Earth"** so that I can find my way back home again. Locking up my hidden cabin far away from Fairbanks, I set out to gather some supplies, as much as I could carry to a new world with me. I also engineered a _lightweight and stylish space suit_ in case I end up in a place with low oxygen or air pressure, but also worked _Kevlar fibre_ into it so that it would be strong against physical shocks. Arriving home, I stored away my things and took only what I needed, including a _stylish black trench coat_. I locked the cabin up again, then focused on the Amplifier to take me to a _new universe rather than dimension_. In a flash, I was gone from my world and in another.

O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O

A sudden flash and I was in a new world. Looking around me I saw strange plants and creatures, as well as _floating islands_ and rivers winding through the sky. My suit told me the air was slightly hyperbaric and rich in oxygen, so I took my helmet off and walked around. I focused on an island on the _surface_ below, a _large city in a somewhat spiral pattern with a very tall tower in the center_.

Using the helmet as a zoom lens, I saw an empty space to Phase to, and so I did just that. I entered the city and saw all kinds of strange things, street lights with a brightly glowing _yellow crystal_ _providing light_ , fireplaces in houses glowing bright red from a _crystal giving off fire_ , wait a minute... _I never investigated a house yet, why do I know about these fireplaces_? Wondering this, I focused on the people and noticed I could _sense many of them carrying objects_ designed for a certain task, though some I saw using other tools with no such... what would the word be? An _ether_ around them? It's almost as if many tools people use are giving off some _ether or aura_ around them, like the street lights and fireplaces. I noticed some guards walk by as well and their armor also gives off a slight ether too.

Exploring more in the city, I felt this ether from an alley way, so walking down it I came across a shop selling things with this ether wafting from them. Walking up to the man behind the counter, I asked in the local language, which was thankfully one I know, what all these things are. He explained to me that they are fine magical items that run off **Lacrima** of _different elements_. I asked if he could explain what those terms mean, and after giving me a slightly scandalous look, he sighed and explained the whole thing to me.

He explained how **Elemental Lacrima** is _found in the ground_ and contains _magical energy_ that can be used to do different things, like how **Fire Lacrima** can be used in either a flame sword or a fireplace, or how a **Light Lacrima** can be used in either a flashbang or a street lamp. He also explained how magic is banned here in **Edolas** , the name of the world I presumed, and how the king is hunting down guilds since the world is beginning to run out of magical energy.

Deciding to repay him in knowledge I explained how electricity works to him, which got him fascinated, so I drew diagrams of the electric motor, the dynamo, the internal combustion engine, then hours and hours past as I drew diagrams for him. Throughout the nighttime he then decided to teach me how to write in the local language since it is very uncommon to read in _Ancient Edolian, which apparently was German_. Who knew? I soon after modified the Amplifier to be able to _recharge off Elemental Lacrima_ of any form. I set out on a journey to gather this Lacrima to recharge the Amplifier completely for my next jump.

Wandering the lands surrounding the city of _Oto_ , known in Edolian as **Royal City** , I look to the sky to see _another kingdom_ , one upon a floating island. I focused on the place I first visited to look over Royal City upon my arrival to the world and Phase there. I then search for the other island to have it come into view on the other side of the island I'm standing upon. I focus upon an empty space using the helmet lens again and Phase to the kingdom.

Upon my arrival, I see a small farmhouse with what appear to be cat ears on the roof. There is a white cat tending to the field and upon my arrival he stares at me while still tilling the soil in front of him. He appears to grumble to himself, likely about me. I slowly begin walking towards the end of the field where he is likely to finish tilling. I arrive when he finishes, and he gruffly asks me what I want, calling me a _stupid human_ in the process. I was taken aback by his description of me, but I shrugged it off and asked him about this island. It was his turn to be taken aback by my words, but he sighed and answered that the island is the kingdom of **Extalia** , sovereign ruler over the humans. I tilted my head and asked what kinds of magic there is here, since I could _sense some form of magic coming from this cat_. Suddenly the cat _sprouted wings_ from his back and began to hover in the air to demonstrate.

He called it **Aera magic** , only possessed by the **Exceeds** , the superior race of Edolas. I took that to mean humans do not possess magical potential themselves but Exceeds do. _I took note of this magic in my mind for future research_. I asked what the political climate is like between the humans and Exceeds, and seeing that one coming, the cat immediately explained to me how **Queen Shagotte** of the Exceeds is _hailed as a god_ and how she can foresee the death of all living things and decide it as well for both Edolas and another world called _Earthland_. I then wondered if I would be visiting that other world soon in my Universe Hopping Escapades, a book I swore I would write upon my return to Earth. Spoiler alert, I didn't.

Before leaving, I asked where I could find an abundance of Elemental Lacrima, and the cat told me that there is _plenty on the surface of Edolas_ , and that I just need to _dig for it myself_ unless I want to pay a black-market premium price. Saying farewell, I walked to the edge of the island of Extalia and using my helmet lens I focused on the ground far below and Phased down to an open area where I got started on digging. Thankfully I brought my trusty _high-carbon steel spade and pickaxe_ from home. I removed my spade from its holster on the rear of my left hip and got started on digging, sensing a large quantity of dense **Lightning Lacrima** under the ground. What luck! I got down to rockier soil so I unholstered the pickaxe from the other side and started swinging to break up the soil, using the spade to clear it all out. After about a _day's worth of digging_ and cookie supplies, did I mention _I love cookies_? Well, after a day, I managed enough Lightning Lacrima to recharge the Amplifier to travel again across the **Universal Boundary Line** , what I took to calling the gap between universes in the Multiverse Theory back home. I remembered this world as **"World 1 - Edolas"** and in a bright flash of light I vanished to yet another world.

O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O

In a bright flash I landed roughly on the ground in a place that a vaguely recognized as _Tokyo_ from back home, however there was a _large walled off section_ that I got the feeling was a _city of its own_ as well. Oh, and the **Universe ID** , was different. It wasn't ID-0, so it is _not the Earth I know_. Thinking back to Extalia, I wonder why that white cat talked to me so freely, and back to Royal City I wonder why that shopkeeper also talked so freely. Almost as if a world-hopper kind of person is natural for them. A thought for another time then.

I looked towards the other city within Tokyo and realized after a moment of panic that I learned Japanese back home as a challenge to myself, so I'll be fine. After I took that first step, I froze. I was sensing a _very large quantity of magical energy_ from both the _city in front of me_ , and a _different kind of it flowing though the ground towards a point probably a continent over_. The signatures were strong enough I could sense them from this far away. What kind of Earth is this?

Once I got my bearings back from the magic sense surge, I began to walk towards the walled city. Disregarding the _feeling of being watched by several people_ at once, I figured I should have an ID made for myself in this world. Taking out an _Alaskan driver's license that was issued in 2025_ would be strange since the last newscast I saw while walking through the streets of Tokyo said the _year was 2020_. I walked down to a government building to register myself as a citizen of Tokyo and the _process went far smoother than I thought_. No competency test, no interrogation, just filling out papers.

That was strange to say the least. I swear, this is almost like a plot device in someone's story out there where their main character is a Mary Sue, and everything goes their way. But this is real life, so come on, but this is still strange, first the shopkeeper, then the cat, now the Japanese government and it's all going my way. _Things must go sour at some point._ I also set out to get a health card, a passport and a driver's license. Somehow, I got them just fine. And nobody questioned the freaking spade and pickaxe hanging from my belt or the spacesuit, nor did anyone comment on the one remaining, glowing Lightning Lacrima in one of the inner pockets of my trench coat. Oh well, it's all fine right? _No blowing up in my face later_?

Anyways, with my registration all set up, I headed out to the now named **Academy City** to enroll since I heard the place is for smart people and people who have _talent_. Walking through one of the checkpoints, I get _scanned for something_ , I don't know what, and the woman asks me if I am an **ESPer** , to which I respond no, and she shows me some sort of _field reading_. She tells me I have an ESPer ability but am not registered in the **Bank**. Whatever that means, she is basically telling me I have an ability now I didn't have before, unless my Phasing is the ability being read. I enter the city and walk around.

The technology here is far more advanced than elsewhere, new cars and cleaning robots rolling along, holographic media everywhere, blimps I somehow didn't notice before floating above the city giving news and weather reports, _a girl chasing after a boy throwing lighting at him_ , some interesting things... wait... a girl, throwing lighting, chasing a boy. I spun around just in time to see him reach his right hand out and get shocked horribly... nope. The _lightning vanished with the sound of shattering glass_. Oh well, must be a game, like tag or something. Oh well, so after that normal event happened, I asked around for a place to get my power tested, and I learned where this thing called a **System Scan** takes place.

So, I went to a school, luckily, they were doing these scans right now, I showed my ID to them, and they took it welcoming me as a new resident here and ran some tests on me. They asked me to _bend a spoon with my mind_ , and so I did exactly that... wait a second... I bent a spoon with my freaking mind? Looking at my examiner surprised, she took my surprise as something meaningful, and noted something down on her clipboard. She then asked me to read _what card was on the table from a deck of cards_. Well, I failed that one, though I got a few cards in the deck right by a fluke. She then asked me _what she was going to do before she did it_ , and I failed that too. She then asked me to _attempt to read her mind_ , to which _I gleaned something related to emotional state_ , though I do not know why her cheeks were slightly flushed afterwards. The last test was to see if I could _send her a message with my mind_ , and well, you probably didn't guess correctly, since _I gave her a headache_ instead. They then took me to a machine to read something called an **AIM Field**. They ranked me as a **Level 0** since they could barely read the field. Didn't help that my _bending the spoon drained me_ a whole lot.

So, I lived in this crazy city for a little while, a few days just to recharge my Amplifier, and I learned something about this ability I have. _I can manipulate objects from a distance_. And it seems to be powerful too. I managed to _lift a truck up a foot or so in the air from around fifty meters away_. I'm pretty sure I was misclassified, probably the drain from crossing the Universal Boundary Line earlier that day. It was at this time, when I was learning to fly with my ability, that I realized I only really slept the last few days while here in Academy City. That's likely why my ESPer power was weak on the first day here. I may have looked just fine and healthy, but a day of digging Lightning Lacrima for my Amplifier would've drained even the strongest minds out there.

Oh well, it's cool that I am incognito powerful, right? Surely this feeling of _being watched_ is normal in this city, right? _Never a dull moment_. I decided to call this world **"World 2 - ESPearth"** since, like, there's ESPers and stuff? Yeah? I know you think it's a great name. Anyways, I _had a dream that I could reverse my age_. Can't possibly be, right? I may look like a high school senior, but, you don't know my age, do you? I'm _in my late thirties_ , I'm of the millennial generation back home, one of the first, too.

Getting back on track with my narration here, I used my computer skills to break into this Bank thing I recalled one of the checkpoint guards mention. My ability was called **Telekinesis** , which I thought was cool, however the strength I exhibit is more than the description says. Searching the Bank, I found out my real ability is _close to the strongest ESPer_ in the city, named **Accelerator** after his own ability. The main difference is where he _must touch something to manipulate it_ , I don't, probably a fragment of my Phasing ability from back home where I don't need to see a place to Phase to it. The way I fly is by _manipulating the wind around me to lift me up_. My ability is based on manipulation of matter, whereas I learned from a deeper search into Accelerator's profile that his ability is based upon manipulation of the very vectors that define particles, hence his ability family, **Vector Manipulation**. Apparently, he can also fly, so that's cool, right?

I decided one day I had enough of being watched for some inexplicable reason and so I decided to leave the city. I packed all my things to take with me, I waited for nightfall, _hacked the cameras and integrated a program I made to conceal me_ from all of them. I then used my ability to send myself over the wall and into Tokyo. After walking a good distance away from Academy City and into a park clearing in Tokyo, I activated my Amplifier and focused on the jump across the Universal Boundary Line once more. In a flash of light, I was gone again.

O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O

And now, in another flash of light, I landed in another world, although I _instantly flopped to the ground holding my head in pain_ until my magic sense calmed down, and until the _spontaneous electric shocks_ finished wracking my body. Damn this world is _magical_. It feels like an _intense version of Edolas_ almost. Once my magic sense calmed down, I looked up to find I had _wings on my back_. Large, white, feathery wings, twinkling just like that white cat had. Wait. Wait just a damn second! I have Exceed wings?! But I'm a human being with an inexplicable Phasing ability, magic sense and ESPer ability... ah. Magic sense. Heh, now it makes some sense. Ha, good pun.

I didn't get it until now though, this magic, what did that cat call it? Aera magic? Aren't Exceeds supposed to be the only ones that have it? And I have it, so that means I can also sense magic. Oh well, I willed the wings to vanish and they did so all's well. I got up to look around, and suddenly wished I had my wings back to fly around. So, I willed the wings back into existence and _sloppily flew_ over a forest, the forest I landed in, until I came across a city. Noting that the _language is the same as Edolas_ , I got the feeling this place might be the **Earthland** the white Exceed mentioned. I read a sign that called this city **Magnolia**.

I began a walk around this city of Magnolia after vanishing my wings, and I decided to work a few jobs for some small places in the city after noticing the currency is called **Jewel**. I asked around for information on this place, and I learned that _guilds form to combat problems_ in the world, and are _made up of wizards_ , hence the term **Wizard Guild**. I learned that Magnolia has the strongest official guild in the world, named **Fairy Tail**. Deciding not to go there after hearing of how violent they can get in their guild hall on occasion, I went to the public library to read some books. I found a book on Exceeds and realized something. When I jump the Universal Boundary Line, _time doesn't synchronize_. According to the book in my hands, the Exceeds were all pulled into Earthland after something called the **Anima** _removed all magic from Edolas_. Well, glad I got there when I did. No electricity to power the Amplifier would've meant I'd be stuck until I invented electricity myself.

Reading more in the library, I learned that humans here _generate magical energy_ with something called **Etheranos** which is everywhere here. Maybe that's why I felt compelled to call it an ether than an aura when I was in Edolas. Hm, intuition perhaps? No, couldn't be, no Clairvoyance was found on my System Scan, and besides, I hadn't visited ESPearth yet at the time so even if there was, it wasn't there yet. I read in a book though that through the consumption of something called an **Ether Lacrima** , one could _manufacture Etheranos themselves using their body sugar_. It is also said to _increase the potential for storing sugar_ as energy, as in storing more of it.

I also heard about something called **Arc Of Time** , an ancient magic said to be able to reverse time, but sadly lost. Now that's funny, it's called a lost magic, yet a _map fell out of the book that details a location to obtain it_ , signed by someone called **Ultear Milkovich**. Whoever that is, I thank you even now, I kept that map, I stowed it right then and there in my trench coat, and I also ignored the warnings you gave. But don't worry, this thing you call Last Ages, I won't use it. I like my life the way it is, so I won't use it even once.

I decided to stay at a hotel for a while. I looked at my spare Lightning Lacrima and noticed it was _no longer glowing yellow_ , but it turns out it _broke upon my landing_ in three pieces and were glowing a sort of _white kind of blue color_ , one of them seemed to give off a _dark white aura_ , another a sort of _gold white aura_ and the third was giving off a _crimson icy blue aura_. Why, I do not know. I also do not know what compelled me to try to _eat them_ , until I did and somehow _consumed all three_. I felt no change right away, either. Suddenly though, I _flopped onto my bed out cold for a whole day_ , I know since when I came to, it felt as if I was fully rested with no time passing, even though I checked the calendar and a day had rolled over. I spent many days training in my magic since I wanted to see what I was capable of, and I _found and learned Arc Of Time_ , too. Turns out my _magic supply is very, very large_. That's cool. I also modified the Amplifier to accept my own magical energy since vehicles here have something called an **SE Plug** , which stands for Self Energy. Cool huh?

So, about those Lacrima I ate on a whim. I learned what those are after a few days. The first one was called a **Sky Dragonslayer Lacrima**. Obscenely rare. Even rarer the second, a **Sky Godslayer Lacrima**. The third was almost as rare as the second, an **Ice Devilslayer Lacrima**. I'm sitting here even now wondering how the hell a Lightning Lacrima cracked into those three. Who knows, the original Lacrima was _glowing strangely_ compared to the others I pooled into the Amplifier. Could've been that, considering the shards were rather well rounded and looked like Lacrima to me. I really think now that I'm going on a Mary Sue adventure. Conflict? Hello? Am I perfect? I hope not, damn it. _I need some action._

Oh, I also learned some cool stuff about the Slayers. _They can eat their element_. Your heard me, they can eat their element. So, I can breathe in and get _all fired up_ on air, because of my Sky Slayer magics. That's nice. And Sky magic can be _used for healing_ as well. Maybe I'm a support character. Maybe there's a fourth wall somewhere. I wouldn't know. Maybe that feeling of being watched in ESPearth was some reader or viewer... nah, couldn't be. That sounds stupid and I sound delirious. I need to eat something. Cookies! Those sound delectable right now. So, I grabbed some cookies. From where, don't ask. _I paid for them though, I promise._

I learned I can _affect myself with Arc Of Time_. While digging for some stuff one day I accidentally _struck my toe which cut it off_ , so I _reversed time on it by reflex_. I read it couldn't be used on sentient things. Am I not sentient, or am I more awesome than that Ultear person? Again, am I named Mary Sue?! No! I'm not! I can hear you snickering, so shut up, okay? Oh, I also found a _square glass container_ of some little _red breath mints_ or something. There was only one left too, so I ate it. Tasted like nothing. What a shame, I expected strawberry flavoring, or Red Dye Number 40 at least with some Ethyl Methylphenylglycidate. You know what? Ignore that last bit there.

Deciding enough was enough, I jumped out of this world after naming it **"World 3 - Earthland"** and as the story goes by now, which I am repeating the sequence for gags or some reason I feel compelled to, I vanished in a flash of light with all the stuff I wanted to take with me, you can fill in the blanks yada, etcetera and all that.

O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O

You know, I'm bored of this long flashback. You can probably tell it's a kind of flashback already, right? First person, long amounts of me talking only, only mentioning dialogue having happened but not the dialogue itself. Walls of words being spoken. It seems very flashback-y in many ways to me. Yeah, I see you fourth wall, I'll try to stop the hammer that I'm subconsciously whacking you with repeatedly. Oh, yeah, I appeared in a new world in a flash of light.

This time the world looked _low quality_. Why do I say that? It feels _sixteen-bit_ like if it's all just a _game_. Ah, if only I could just say _inventory_ and see what I have. Oh, look at that. I said inventory when those thoughts passed through my head back then and fell on my rump in surprise. So, I decided to do the only logical thing once would do in that situation. Scream like a little girl who got scared by Jason the Chainsaw Wielding Murderer? No, I put my bags and stuff into the **inventory screen** that popped up in front of me and closed it in a daze. I learned not to question the impossible and the stupid. This is both, but it happened.

I began to walk around, and I noticed a _tall, black creature_ that looked _vaguely humanoid_ , and it had _glowing purple eyes_ and a _horrific mouth_. I looked into its eyes, and it charged at me. So, I did the only logical thing. I shot it with _Ice_ Devilslayer magic. It _teleported_ _away_ from me. Yeah, you heard me, it teleported, well more like _warped_ , away from me. Still charged at me though so I did a Sky God's Bellow on the damn thing. Tore up some landscape, and the creature vanished leaving behind a _puff of smoke_. I decided it would be cool to see if that stuff is magical, so I breathed it in. _It did nothing_. So, I grabbed the pearl that sat on the ground it left behind, this _pulsating purple pearl that looks dangerous_ , and I absorbed it _once I had the thought_ of doing that. Feeling strange I _focused on a place I could see_ and bam I suddenly _warped there_ , though my _legs hurt_ now, and I feel like I _ran_ there. Although, I know I didn't Phase since that is noticeable in a different way.

Why, oh why now did I think this place has _different dimensions_ , because I decided then it would be a good idea to retry what I did back home that froze me in time for a week. So, I did just that. I dimension hopped, I didn't freeze myself. I landed in a _very hot_ place with _red stone_ everywhere and _magma_. I take it I found literal _hell_. So, I narrowly _dodged a fireball_ that came at me and blasted a _flying creature made of burning rods_ using Ice Devilslayer magic. I did the same thing again with the black creature before, breathed in the smoke, and absorbed the dropped thing, whatever the thing may be. This time it was a _red-hot rod that was smoldering_. I then got _shot by another creature_ , had to _use Arc Of Time by reflex to heal instantly_ , and I _shot it with the Ice Devilslayer magic_ like the last one. It died, smoke cloud, I flew there with my ESPer ability and caught it before it blew away, breathed it in, and absorbed the drop thing, this time a _cloudy white crystal in a teardrop shape_.

I decided to dimension hop again. This time I got taken to a _nearly empty world made of pale yellow stone with giant pillars of dark purple rock_. Those _black creepy creatures_ were everywhere. Learning not to look them in the eyes, I made my way to the center of this island thing. Just my luck, a _dragon tried to eat me_. So, I blasted my Sky Dragonslayer magic at it, and killed it quickly. Seriously, this universe is too weak for me. I breathed in its smoke stuff, absorbed these _green pearls_ that were rolling towards me, and absorbed this _giant egg_ thing that sat atop this _grey stone fountain_.

I then noticed a kind of _wormhole_ thing resting within a _grey stone capsule in the air_ , so I had the great idea to **warp** to it using my new ability. I was taken somewhere far away, but I saw a _giant haphazardly built tower_ with a _floating sea vessel in the air_ beside it. I didn't question why it had sails, it just did. Thinking it be a good idea, I flew up there with my Aera magic, it was first to come to mind, and I looked through the ship. I found at the _bow of the ship, on the inside_ , there hung a set of _wings, a glider of sorts_. I put that in the inventory thing I learned about first. The inventory was helpful though, it called the set of wings **Elytra** , whatever that meant. I also noticed it called the map to the Arc Of Time exactly what it is, "Map to the Arc Of Time". Thanks, Captain Obvious.

A thought randomly crossed my mind, one that caused me to call out " **skills** ", to which a window opened in front of me with a short list of skills I have. I'll list them for you, it sorted them in order of when I got them.

[Super Polyglot - Able to speak and write in 20 or more languages.]

[Physicist - Understands and can apply advanced theories of the universe.]

[Super Tinkerer - Can apply advanced theories and ideas into a real-world device or process.]

[Computer Master - Capable of rapid adaptation to computer systems and proficient use.]

[Phase - Ability to phase to a visible location.]

[Viewless Phase - Ability to phase to a memory location.]

[Dimension Phase - Ability to phase through the Dimensional Barrier. Requires Amplifier.]

[Spread Soul - Everywhere you visit, you were probably there.]

[Universal Phase - Ability to phase through the Universal Boundary Line. Requires fully charged Amplifier.]

[Universal Memory - Able to remember, recall, and use UniverseID and DimensionID.]

[Aera Magic - Ability to use the magic of the Exceed race.]

[Magic Sense - Born from Aera, ability to sense and identify magic energy.]

[Ultra Persuasive - Ability to make one feel right at home and open up to you naturally.]

[Cookie Conversion - Ability to somehow convert cookies directly into required energy.]

[Always Prepared - Great foresight enables the tendency to bring just what is needed.]

[ESP Gifted - Ability in science to change reality according to one's Personal Reality.]

[Adaptable - Able to adjust to new situations rapidly.]

[Magically Gifted - Very high natural affinity for all kinds of magic.]

[Magically Adept - Able to use magic with high proficiency in short time.]

[Ether Generator - Able to generate Etheranos using excess body sugars.]

[Sky Dragonslayer - Able to wield Sky Dragonslayer magic of old.]

[Sky Godslayer - Able to wield Sky Godslayer magic of old.]

[Ice Devilslayer - Able to wield Ice Devilslayer magic of old.]

[Arc Of Time - Own body made into a vessel of time, able to make changes to time itself.]

[Competent Cook - Able to cook with some level of proficiency. Specialty - Cookies.]

[X'd Out - Able to use magic in other universes without problems.]

[Portable Black Hole - Able to store objects of any size in a portable universe.]

[Soular Consumption - Able to change form into any absorbed creature.]

[Ender State - Able to warp around from one place to another.]

[Blazing Soul - Able to shoot balls of fire from mouth or palms.]

[Ghastly Being - Able to fire explosive rounds of magma from mouth.]

[Enderium Form - Able to fire corrosive gas or explosive corrosive rounds from mouth.]

[Skill Catalogue - Able to list and describe any skill learned in chronological order.]

Well, that seems helpful. The last just seems redundant, or like a self-descriptor. Oh well, it's cool. So, I decided enough was enough and I recorded this world down as **"World 4 - Pandora Earth"** , **"World 4 - Pandora Hell"** and **"World 4 - Pandora End"**. I called it Pandora since it seemed like a real Pandora's box of surprises, inventory and skill list among those. So, I powered up the Amplifier once more and vanished in a flash of light.

O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O

And thing brings us close to the present! I was worried since I recalled something called **Spread Soul** in the skills list. The description is very vague and worries me since it is _confusing and ominous_. Putting that on the backburner, I walked through this forest I landed in. Seriously? What's with dropping into a new world and landing in some forest in the middle of nowhere?

I got quickly bored of walking, so I decided to fly with my Aera magic high above the forest to see the sights. I saw a _city way far off in the distance, down this mountain_ I found myself on. Resolving to visit that city, I flew as fast as possible over there. Reading the signs on the path to the city after landing in a close clearing with nobody around, I found out I was in the country of **Mistral** and heading towards the city of **Haven**. I found a library, funny how those always pop up when you need them, and I read about the history of this land which is called **Remnant**. Apparently, there are these creatures called **Grimm** that unceremoniously attack mankind for no reason other than raw aggression.

I left the library in a place called **Kuchinashi** , which is _South of Haven_ , and along my walk I encountered a _large black creature with red marks and bone plating_ all over it. If I remember from the book I literally just read, this is called a **Beowolf**. I killed it quickly with my Devilslayer magic. This caused more to charge me, so I took those out too. This caused **Beringels** to also charge me, so the cycle continued. When those were taken out, some **Boarbatusks** and **Ursai** also joined the fight. A **Death Stalker** also found me, and it was destroyed too. A **King Taijitu** was attracted by the mass of dead Grimm and was also taken out by me, although it did take a little while. After a **Nevermore** attempted to pin me to the ground, it was also taken down. All the while I was _absorbing the very essence_ of these Grimm. That was my **Soular Consumption** skill.

I can probably say that the _Grimm abilities merged with my soul_ for me to use since they do not have souls of their own. Speaking of which, they all have bone masks, maybe they are being _controlled by someone_? Nah, couldn't be. Anyways, I kept walking after defeating all the Grimm with some modicum of effort. I'm tired at this point. But I kept walking, _eating some cookies from my inventory_ screen, found out I can summon so-called _hot-bar objects_ without even opening the window. So, I walked all the way to Haven. I _found an academy there_ , called **Haven Academy** , very well named, yes, but I decided to do other things in Haven, like work for the local currency, called **Lien** , stored on magical cards.

While out one day, I met someone. He had _white hair_ , a _nice suit_ , _glasses_ , and a _peculiar scarf_ around his neck. And a _cane_ , of course. He probably needs one. This is where I am now. This is where my flashback ends, this is where things really begin.

"May I ask you a few questions sir?" the man asks me.

"You may." I reply.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"My name is Alex Savage. Who might you be?"

"My name is **Ozpin** , just Ozpin. I feel getting to know each other would be mutually beneficial since you seem _new here_ and in need of help." The man, now identified as Ozpin, replies.

"And what's beneficial to you?" I ask skeptically.

"You seem to be a _powerful person, yet your Aura is not unlocked_ yet." Ozpin replies.

"My Aura?" I ask confusedly.

"Yes, you practically radiate power to the more Aura sensitive such as I yet your Aura has not been unlocked. The **Aura** is the manifestation of one's soul as a protective barrier against harm, and to be used to defend humanity against the creatures of Grimm." Ozpin explains.

"And why is that beneficial to you?" I ask getting back to the original topic.

"I wish to study you more closely while I help get you acquainted here. It could give me insight into unlocking _new power beyond Aura_." Ozpin states in reply.

"Eh, it wouldn't hurt to do that. I can't tell much myself, but you're free to observe." I _lied persuasively_.

"That is fine. Do you wish for me to _unlock your Aura_ for you?" Ozpin asks.

"That would be nice, I'd like to know what it does though." I accept.

"Sure." Just then a ringing comes from Ozpin's pocket. It is a strange phone. _"Yes James? ... What? ... That many? ... Interesting. I will investigate it myself. Goodbye."_

"Who was that James fellow?" I ask.

"General **James Ironwood** is a good colleague of mine, he works in **Atlas** whereas we are currently in Mistral. Let us head back to Haven Academy then for a moment to unlock your Aura, then I must be on my way." Ozpin suggests.

"Sure." I reply.

After that, Ozpin and I got into a limousine and arrived at the Academy. We walked through the quiet halls up to his office.

"Okay Alex, stand in front of me, about a foot away." Instructed Ozpin.

"Okay." I got into position. Ozpin put his hands on my temples.

 _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_ Ozpin recited.

As Ozpin said this, I felt as if _my soul was being ripped apart_ and put back together. It probably should've been more seamless but I'm pretty sure my Soular Consumption and that Grimm massacre earlier caused a lot of problems. When he finished, I dropped to a knee and was wheezing from the _intense pain_ in my chest. Ozpin helped me into a chair across from his desk and gently began rubbing my back to soothe the pain.

 _"It really shouldn't have hurt."_ Ozpin said frankly.

"Yeah, probably _my fault_. Don't know why I feel that way though." I managed to wheeze out.

 _"That took a lot out of me, and my Aura is very large."_ Ozpin complimented.

"Does that mean I have a strong Aura?" I asked with a voice slowly getting stronger again.

"Yes, _one of the strongest_ I've seen. Now you just need to discover your **Semblance**." Ozpin informed, sitting down behind his desk.

"Ozpin, I want to _travel the world_." I said suddenly.

"I don't blame you, travelling is a great way to learn about the world." Ozpin said _reluctantly_.

"I want to see the other three kingdoms. And I want to kill the various Grimm that roam them." I stated.

"Are you sure?" Ozpin asks.

"Positive. I believe I can handle myself." I reply.

Ozpin looks at me _saddened_ for a moment before his expression shifts to one of _respect_.

"Alright then. I wish you luck on your travels, Alex." Ozpin replies.

"Thank you, Ozpin." I thank earnestly. At that time, I began to get up out of the chair. "I should probably gather my things before I go."

"Do be careful out there, you never know when you might run into a Grimm too powerful for you." Ozpin reminded me.

"Thanks for the tip Ozpin. See you around!" I said as I left the room.

This was an interesting several weeks since I left home on Earth. And a lot of things happened after my talk with Ozpin. I learned _Atlas technology_ , roamed the deserts of **Vacuo** , partied in **Vale** , rested in Haven, found a way to power the Amplifier with **Dust**. That was important. I also made a weapon of my own, called **Deathsong**. It is a heavy short sword that can _morph its form using my abilities_. I can make almost any weapon I want, and it always stays sharp. I also learned how to _channel my magical abilities through it_ so that I can wield my three Slayer magics in battle against Grimm when others are watching, these _techniques came from Edolas_.

I also went on to _invent a new metal alloy_ and sold the patent to the Atlas military for _big money with monthly payments_. Using that money and my knowledge from home, I built a _large flying vehicle_ , which is my new home. I found a way to _integrate my Arc Of Time_ into the vehicle to prevent sudden damage by reversing it automatically, and it _draws upon my Etheranos directly to fuel itself_. With all the magical things running through the vehicle, more like _flying fortress_ now, I decided to christen it the **RSC** , which stands for **Remnant Super Carrier** , **Edolas II**. I had to _overhaul_ the vessel to add _magical laser weaponry_ to it, which is why it is the _second of its kind_.

Soon afterwards I added a _cloaking system to it based upon my ESPer ability_ , which in turn now bends the light around the vessel enough to conceal its presence to all around it. I now wear an _augmented reality retinal projection headset_ so that I can _see the vessel when it is cloaked_ and so I can _see in the darkness_ without producing a light source, as the device uses _hypersonic mapping_ , or sonar kind of _like a bat_ except higher frequency and much quieter.

During the building of the ship, I had run myself low on magical energy for fuelling the ship core, and a sharp sheet of that new alloy dropped and _sliced my arm off_ without warning. With _no Arc Of Time_ to save me then, I yelled out in pain, but as I looked to my arm, it was _reforming on its own, consuming the severed arm_ in the process. After a _half minute of agony_ , my arm was in one piece. I just had to Arc Of Time my trench coat back together once the core was fuelled up, which I did soon afterwards. I quickly learned after some research that this is my Semblance, **Flesh Reformation**. I took that to mean I can _alter my body_ as well to look different. My _face I found that I can temporarily change_ if I want to do a mission of sorts, _likewise with my vocal chords_. With practice I can imitate someone else for a while, though the personality is hard to do.

I soon decided upon _attending Haven Academy_ , and found out _Ozpin was no longer headmaster_ there, but instead a man named **Leonardo Lionheart**. Now, I know there are other intelligent beings called **Faunus** , but for all intents and purposes I _refer to them as men and women_. Yes, it's kind of obvious that _Leo is a Lion Faunus_. Anyways, I went through Haven Academy _hiding Deathsong in my inventory_ and _never using my magic_ apart from recharging the Edolas II.

I wielded a custom weapon called **Remorse** , a transforming _heavy broadsword_ that could turn into a _grenade launcher_ powered by **Wind Dust** cartridges or my Sky Slayer magics shooting a high explosive **Fire Dust Crystal** round, or an **Ice Dust** _beam laser sniper rifle_ powered by **Ice Dust** and **Lightning Dust Crystals** or my Ice Devilslayer magic. To be fair, that grenade launcher is _more of a rocket launcher_ when I power it up with my Sky magic, and the _sniper is more of an ice bomb sniper_ when using my Ice magic.

Well, I went on to graduate Haven Academy as part of **Team AAST** , or **Team Alabaster** , made up of me, **Skyler Song** , **Titus Marigold** and **Aero Song**. We went on a lot of missions together back then. Oh wait, I'm in flashback mode again, aren't I? Well, this was a while ago. Oh, and I was _partnered with Skyler_ after initiation, _Titus and Aero_ as well. Skyler and Aero are _twin sisters_ also, though they act quite differently from each other. Anyways, _Team AST_ , which is still Alabaster but missing me, still goes around protecting Haven _on their own, and I join them from time to time_ , however I journey around Remnant alone for the time being on the Edolas II. I should say _I felt like I was being watched at one point by a dark force_ , but that feeling is gone now. It's almost as if the _dark force watching me gave up_ or something. Ha! Like that'd happen. If they _knew my potential_ they would attempt to, I don't know, _brainwash me_ or something, right? Nah, just being paranoid.

Anyways, flying above **Beacon** one day since I heard _Ozpin was headmaster there_ , golly news gets around slowly, I found out the **Vytal Festival** was being held there this year. That's cool, I _limited myself_ many years ago in the _Vytal Festivals I competed in_ to be _fair_ to everyone else, so I _never won any_. Looking down now in fond remembrance, I stared into the arena from above to watch the proceedings of the tournament. Little did I know this battle between a _crimson haired girl decked in Roman styled armor and weaponry_ and an _orange haired girl dressed in a green dress wielding several floating swords_ would begin a very serious and painful chain of events.

Yeah. What am I going to be doing? Probably _being a healer_ on four fronts. Here is my guess. I am probably going to be _using a lot of Arc Of Time_ , I'm going to _use my Devilslayer magic as, what, freezing_? My _Sky magic will be used to its greatest degree in healing_ , and I might be _using my Semblance of Flesh Reforming_ too. That's it, I'm calling it, _I'll have to use those at some point_.

O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O

A/N: Alex, you aren't supposed to foreshadow that much.

"Seriously Author? You say that now?"

A/N: Yes, you aren't supposed to try to ruin the story by giving possible plot devices to the readers.

"So, some of the things I did say are going to come true?"

A/N: I'm not saying that.

"Then what is the point of all this?"

A/N: Nothing. You heard nothing.

"Are you sure Author because I'm pretty sure-"

A/N: [Zaps Alex in the head with Author powers.]

"-you're right. I have no idea why we even started this conversation."

A/N: You have one last job to do, Alex.

"You're right Author! I'll get right to it!"

O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O

Next time on Remnant's Wingman!

"Don't die on me girl! Keep it together for a little longer! Arc Of Time! Milky Way! Imprint. Hang on, Imprint?"

"Please don't wake up over there, Red, you can't see this yet. Arc Of Time! Sky Dragon's Healing! Sky God's Restoration! Milky Way! Imprint. And there it is again, what the hell does Imprint do?"

"I have to freeze this for later. She needs this to fight properly. Ice Devil's Freeze!"

"Okay, this is going to hurt an awful lot. Bite on this if you need to, okay?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Holy crap that hurt! Wait, I'm okay now? How did you do that? And why are you so pale? Hey! Wake up!"

Next time! Chapter Two: Healing, Exhaustion and Teary Unnatural Reunions!

O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O-I-O

Author's Notes, for real this time:

I know Alex seems like a Mary Sue character, as he has said in the narration on his own-

"You're damn right on that."

Shut up Alex. -so, I intend on _making his life harder_ in the upcoming chapters. He may be a _powerful magic user_ , but he must _hide a lot of that power_ from Remnant until the end where he _faces a real challenge_ , not one that he must fight while holding back. His _magical power though is boosted by glucose_ , and with the Edolas II around, he has _a lot less Mana_ to use in battle. What-

"Please _don't kill me_ Author"

No promises. -I'm basically saying this will all even out soon. Mary Sue mode will be eliminated.


End file.
